


kiss me if you like me (slap me if I'm wrong)

by mikararinna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Coffee, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, and implied - Freeform, crackfic, i really don't know how to tag this, i'll be honest, kiss or slap challenge, some side relationships - Freeform, ten has great friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Ten was starting to feel bored of life. He needed a challenge, something to excite himself. Kun had an idea.





	kiss me if you like me (slap me if I'm wrong)

"I'm so bored," Ten moaned out. He was sprawled out on the couch, his head lolling to the side.

"Then do something." Kun told him from where he was sitting on the other end of the couch. On one hand he was holding the remote control, flipping through the television channels while the other hand was holding his phone, getting distracted from the TV every once in a while.

"What is there to do?" Ten sighed out.

"There's a lot of things to do Ten," Kun replied. The remote control had now fallen from his hand and he had all of his focus on his phone. "Like cleaning our dorm."

"Lame." Ten answered.

"Studying,"

"Ew, disgusting."

"Or hanging out with some friends."

"I'm hanging out with you," Ten said. His hand reached out for his phone that was placed on their coffee table. "But now that you mention it, maybe I should invite some of our friends over. Let's see what our little Lucas is doing."

"Don't bother looking for him." Kun replied. "He's still sad after his break up."

"Poor guy." Ten mumbled, scrolling through his Twitter feed. "Why did he broke up with Jungwoo anyways? I thought they were fine."

"Beats me," Kun shrugged his shoulders.

Ten's eyes stared at his phone screen, looking through his following's updates. "Maybe I should invite Doyoung over?"

"I'll be surprise if he agrees to come over. He's been studying hard for that exchange programme." Kun said.

Ten sighed. "Why is everyone busy?"

"Some people just have better lives than us."

"How about Sicheng?"

"Working."

"Jungwoo?"

"Probably as sad as Lucas is."

"Who asked for the break up?"

"I heard it was Jungwoo."

Ten looked up from his phone. "Sweet, little angel Jungwoo?" he asked for confirmation. Kun nodded his head. "No way," Ten whispered softly.

"It's what I heard." Kun replied nonchalantly.

"How do you know so much about everyone?" Ten asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes it's fun being the background character. People don't really mind spilling teas in front of me. And then I get to spill it to you."

Ten nodded his head. "Good job, Kun." he said and turned back to his phone. "How about Taeil hyung?"

"The senior from the PR Commitee?"

"That's the one."

"You're not even close to him." Kun retorted.

"Shut up, I'm desperate okay? I need someone to spice up my life a little. It's getting boring and I'm so not going to spend the rest of my college life staying in watching Dynasty on Netflix." Ten replied.

"You know, the Carringtons have a more exciting life than you do."

Ten groaned, flopping his body on the couch. "I _know_." he said. "That's why I need someone to spice it up a little. Do you think I can find a young sugar daddy online who turns out being Seoul's biggest mafia boss?"

Kun snickered. "Don't even think about it." he said. "What you need, is _something_ to spice up your life."

This seemed to peak Ten's interest as he raised his head slightly to look at Kun. The Chinese male was smirking at him. "I'm listening," Ten said, hoping that whatever Kun was proposing would be a great idea to kick out the boring in his life.

"You like challenges don't you?"

"Oh Kun honey, please. Challenge is like my middle name."

"Then how about a kiss or slap challenge?"

"A kiss or slap challenge, huh?" Ten mumbled, nodding his head. "Interesting, let me hear more."

 

 

The challenge didn't go as bad as Ten expected. It was great; if the sting on his cheek and the colour red tainting it was ever to go by. He just needed to do this until he reached a goal. Get a kiss from someone he was interested in and then ask them for a date. It wasn't that bad. He only needed the perfect kiss, then he would have add this challenge to the list of dumb things he had done in college and possibly, with a new boyfriend at hand.

He still didn't get any kisses. Ten doubt he would get any. Most of the students on campus weren't as open to this sort of thing. And most of them were already dating someone. Ten grumbled, lucky assholes who didn't have to suffer the single life.

His face beamed when he saw the backside of someone familiar and jogged over to them. "Amber noona!" Ten called out as he tap the other on her shoulders.

Amber turned around, her lips morphing into a smile when she saw Ten. "Ten! How are you doing?"

"Great, I guess," Ten shrugged off. "I'm actually doing the kiss or slap challenge."

"The kiss or slap challenge?"

"Yeah! You're given the choice to either kiss or slap me. So what's your choice?"

Amber frowned as she pursed her lips in thought. "You're cute Ten but I don't think I'll ever kiss you." she said.

Ten arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Amber scanned him from top to bottom. "You're just not my type. Too much twink energy."

"What?"

"And you're like my son! Tennie, I can't slap you that's child abuse."

Ten's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But noona I'm-"

"Will a kiss on the cheek do?" she said, cutting Ten off.

Ten's eyes blinked rapidly as he stared at the female before him. He thought about it. A kiss on the cheek sounded way better than a slap anyway. "I guess you can?" he answered.

"That's good then!" she replied cheerfully. "Let me just get my lip balm-"

"You use lip balm?"

Amber raised her head from rummaging through her bag to stared pointedly at Ten. "Hello, I might look like this," she said, gesturing to her death metal T-shirt, Khaki shorts and worn-our converse. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about my health and appearance. It's call self-care Ten, maybe you should try it out."

She pulled out a lip balm from her bag and showed it to Ten. "Besides, this lip balm is really good."

"Okay?" Ten replied as the elder apply her lip balm and smacking her lips together. She threw the lip balm back into her sling bag before turning towards the younger.

"Now come and let mommy kiss you!"

"Please _never_ call yourself mommy again."

Amber rolled her eyes. With one hand, she grabbed Ten's chin and made him face away so his right cheek was facing her. She leaned in and left a kiss on the younger's cheek. When she pulled away, she had a smug grin on her face like she had done something to be proud of. Ten doubt there was anything to be proud of. The lip balm wasn't coloured so there was no way it left any stain on his cheek.

"You have really soft hands," Ten mumbled intelligently as he looked at the elder.

Amber chuckled. "Thanks, I use hand cream." she replied. "I guess that's done. Good luck on the rest of your challenge, Tennie. Remember to try out the self-care thing for yourself!" she said and ran off.

Ten nodded his head. He wondered if getting himself a boyfriend through this challenge would be called self-care.

 

 

Ten roamed around the campus for his next victim. There were a lot of students hanging out at the courtyard but Ten didn't feel like asking a random stranger. Especially after the few unpleasant experiences. He shivered from the memory. His eyes scanned through the courtyard. There was the girl from his dance class; the guy who works part-time at the nearby Starbucks, the one who always got his order wrong; a few people Ten had did the challenge on; and then there was-

"Lucas!" Ten called out when he recognized the tuft of brown hair.

The Chinese male turned his head to the source of voice. He smiled when he spotted Ten. He waved a hand at the Thai male. Ten rushed over to him, avoiding the mass of students walking around.

"What's up, hyung?" Lucas asked when Ten had reached over to him.

"Nothing much." Ten replied. "You've probably heard this but I'm doing the kiss or slap challenge. So what do you say? Will you kiss or slap me?"

Lucas snorted. "Of course, I would slap you-"

He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes focusing on something behind Ten. Ten cocked an eyebrow at this. He was about to turn around and asked Lucas about it when the Chinese male gripped on Ten's arm painfully. He closed their distance, his lips pressing roughly against Ten's. The Thai male had his eyes widen in surprise. There was nothing exciting to talk about regarding the kiss, only Lucas' lips forcefully pressed against his own. A few minutes later Lucas finally let go of him.

"The fuck was that about?" Ten cussed. He wiped on his lips forcefully with the ends of his sleeves. "You said that you'll slap me!"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. My ex was here." Lucas mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Jungwoo?" Ten asked, turning around to look but the Korean male had left.

Lucas and Jungwoo had been a thing a few months ago and had recently broken up. From what Ten heard, Lucas still had resentment towards Jungwoo for dumping him. He could understand why Lucas forcefully kiss him. It was probably to get back on Jungwoo. That still didn't excuse him from gripping Ten's arm painfully and suddenly kissing him. Lucas sometimes forgot how strong he was.

"Yeah. Sorry again about that. I would've slap you though if Jungwoo wasn't here and I didn't want to get him back for dumping me." Lucas apologized. "No homo?"

Ten stared blankly at him. "Lucas, you're gay."

"You can't tell someone's sexuality just by them kissing you hyung," Lucas retorted.

"Your ex was a guy, Lucas."

"Whatever," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Hopefully that shows him that I can move on just fine. Maybe he'll think I'm dating you now." he huffed our, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ten snorted. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Lucas gasped. "Why not? Do you hate me that much, hyung?"

"No, you dumbass. Jungwoo wouldn't believe we're dating. Did you forget that we're mutual friends? Lucas, the Venn diagram for his group of friends and your group of friends is just this one big gay ass circle." Ten countered.

"Oh." Lucas mumbled.

"Yeah, oh." Ten said. "Honestly, if you weren't one of Kun's favourite, I don't think I'll ever be friends with you." he sighed out.

"Well that's encouraging." Lucas replied bitterly.

"Guess that's it. I'll better get going." Ten said, fixing the strap of his backpack that he slung over an arm. "Bye Lucas! Oh and by the way, I get it now why Jungwoo dumped you. You're a bad kisser Lucas!" Ten yelled out before running out the courtyard.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Lucas yelled back but Ten was already out of sight. His shoulders slumped down as he frowned to himself. "Am I?"

 

 

"Dude, I'm dating someone." Bambam said when Ten came up to him with the kiss or slap challenge. Understandable. Ten didn't fancy being a homewrecker either.

After he had left Lucas at the courtyard, Ten decided to walk around the east wing of campus. There wasn't much there and it was mostly isolated but Ten somehow bumped into Bambam who was about to head home after his classes. They weren't close per se, not like Ten was with Lucas or with Kun. But he could say that they were at least well-acquainted. So it was safe for Ten to ask him some dumb questions and wait for the consequences.

"So you're gonna slap me?" Ten asked.

"No way!" Bambam exclaimed. "You're like, my best friend."

 _Everyone's your best friend Bambam;_ Ten was about to retort. Because it was true. Bambam knew everyone – and he mean it, _everyone_ – on campus. And what was a Ten significant to over his hundreds of friends. But Ten didn't want to offend him. Yes, they might not be the closest yet Ten enjoyed his presence every once in awhile. Especially during the foreign students meetings. His attendance was always appreciated and made the meetings way more bearable.

"So... what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna bro hug you and then let you go on with your life!" Bambam answered cheerfully.

"Um, okay then?" Ten replied, sounding perhaps a little bit confused.

But Bambam was already stepping forward. He slung an arm over Ten and pulled him closer in what Ten assumed was a bro hug. Ten wouldn't know what was a bro hug like. He never had a true bro to hug. Just to not make it awkward, Ten wrapped his arm under Bambam's arm and patted him on the back. They stayed like that for a minute longer before Bambam removed himself from Ten.

"That's it," Bambam said. "Hope you find someone to kiss, Tennie!" the other male told him before he head back to the direction he was going.

Ten looked at the younger's retreating back. He nodded his head. Bambam was a good bro. Definitely better than Ten. Or any of Ten's friends.

 

 

His adventures continued on finding the next victim for his kiss or slap challenge. Ten ventured further into the east wing. He glanced at his watch. It was only 1 in the afternoon and Ten had been doing this since morning. He groaned to himself. Why did his brilliant ass wanted to take up this challenge anyways? He knew he wouldn't survive.

Ten's eyes roamed around the east wing hallways. There wasn't much here just as he had arrived. It was also getting late in the afternoon so Ten guessed most students were done with their classes and was either heading home or heading for lunch. The east wing wasn't used much, mainly served to purpose the choir club and the theatre students since they got louder when they were so into their project. His eyes narrowed onto someone's back that he might just recognized. Ten squinted his eyes just to make sure he was getting the right person.

A mischievious smile bloomed on his face. Ten tip-toed his way closer to the other male he had spotted. When he deemed that he was close enough he sprinted forward and launched himself onto the other's back.

"Doyoung-" Slap!

Ten tumbled backwards. He straighten himself up quickly. The slap that he received was so hard it almost made him fall flat on his bottom. Ten hold onto his cheek that stung in pain. "What was that for?!" Ten asked the other male when he turned around.

"Heard you were doing the kiss or slap challenge. Thought I'll give you a surprise." Doyoung answered nonchalantly.

Ten scrunched up his nose as he rub on his cheek even though he knew nothing could ease the sting. "You didn't have to slap me that hard!" he retorted. "And even if you said you'll kiss me I'll just slap you." he said, sticking out his tongue like a child.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Stop being a kid. Why are you even doing this challenge? Don't you have better things to do?" he said, handing over a bottle of water for Ten to drink.

The Thai male grabbed the bottle and took huge gulps from it. He sighed in pleasure as the cool liquid quenched his thirst. "I was bored okay." he answered, handing back the bottle to Doyoung.

"Then study." Doyoung deadpanned.

"No way!" Ten countered. "Besides this challenge isn't that bad. I can help people with it. So far I've help someone get their ex back for dumping them and even found a good bro. Maybe I can help you too Doyoungie! Do you perhaps have a crush on someone but don't know how to confess? You should kiss me in front of your crush and make them jealous so they will come over and confess to you."

Doyoung's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "That's a bad idea and I don't think it will be necessary in the near future or in forever." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to. Because at least _one of us_ have to be the responsible student."

"You're no fun!" Ten replied, pouting when Doyoung turned around to leave.

"Oh yeah," Doyoung looked back at Ten. "That idea of yours? It might be bad for me but maybe you should try it on yourself, Ten." he said before walking away.

Ten tilted his head to side. He stared at Doyoung's retreating figure in confusion, wondering what the male had meant by that.

 

 

Ten sighed. He was done roaming around the east wing. There wasn't much to it anyways. After Bambam's bro hug and Doyoung's powerful slap, Ten had decided to take a rest. He wasn't going to go around doing the challenge and basically asking to be slap by strangers. Maybe he need a break. _A long break,_ he thought to himself as he entered the on campus Starbucks.

There was lesser people than what Ten expected when he entered the shop. It was either students had decided to study in the campus library or Ten had came in after rush hours. Or maybe everyone were too broke to buy Starbucks today. There wasn't much people queuing up that by the time he reached the counter, the person in front of him had just finished ordering and moved inside. Ten smiled when he saw a familiar face handling the cashier from the other side of the counter.

"Hey Joy," Ten greeted her.

The tall female smiled. "Oh hey Ten! Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you today?" she said cheerfully. Ten wondered if she was genuinely happy today or if that was her usual customer service voice.

"Iced Americano please, two shots." Ten ordered.

Joy nodded her head, ringing up the order into the cashier. "Size?"

"Regular," Ten answered as she took the regular-sized cup and wrote down Ten's order and name on the cup.

"Okay, do you want a kiss with that?"

Ten looked at her, confused. "What?" he asked.

Joy shrugged her shoulders. "Heard you were going around doing the kiss or slap challenge. Thought maybe you want a kiss from me."

"Huh," Ten mumbled. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Well, your lost." Joy replied. "Have a sit, I'll call you when your drink is done."

Ten sat at one of the round tables, taking out his phone and playing on it. The chime hung on top of the door chimed a few times as customers come and go. He didn't pay it any heed, immersed in checking out his social medias. He was so absorped with his phone that he didn't notice Kun entering before the Chinese male was standing in front of him. Ten lifted up his head to look at Kun. The Chinese male smiled at him as he took a seat in front of Ten.

"Looks like someone's distracted." Kun commented. Ten merely flashed a smile at him. "How did your kiss or slap challenge go?"

"Can't you tell by how red my cheeks are?" Ten pouted.

Kun chuckled. "You insisted on doing it."

"You challenged me to," Ten retorted.

"So, have you went around and asked everyone?"

Ten pursed his lips in thought. "All my friends and some classmates in my classes." he replied. "I guess that's consider as everyone? Everyone I know, at least."

Kun cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure that's everyone you know?"

Ten frowned, tilting his head to the side. "I'm sure that's everyone I know,"

Kun was still looking at Ten. The Thai male stared back. He was still thinking about who he knew that he didn't do the challenge on. He was sure that he had asked everyone about it. There was no one he missed, not even his old hook-up and Doyoung. Kun stared at Ten expectantly. A light bulb lit up above his head.

"There's you," he said.

"There's me." Kun confirmed, nodding his head.

Ten leaned in. He placed his elbows on the round table of Starbucks and rested his chin on his palms. "And what would you say, Kun my friend? Will you kiss or slap me."

Kun tap his pointer finger on his chin, giving it some thought. "Definitely slap," he said, looking at Ten.

Ten sighed sadly but still smiled at the Chinese male. "Disappointed, but not surprised." he replied. He couldn't say that he was hoping for Kun to kiss him but maybe he was slightly expecting for the other male to do so. "Come on, do it quick so I can end this challenge soon."

He folded his arm on the table and leaned forward. Ten closed his eyes, expecting for the skin of Kun's hand to meet his cheek. There was a short moment of silence. Ten expecting the sting from Kun's slap yet there was nothing. The Thai male was about to open his eyes again and asked what was wrong. But he could sense Kun's hand hovering near his face. Ten shut his eyes, his face scrunching up as he braced himself for the pain.

There was a soft hand cupping his cheek, a thumb caressing the skin under his eye. He felt a presence nearing his face. Ten was tempted to open his eyes and see what was going on. But something told him to wait. And wait he did.

The presence was closer and before Ten knew it he felt a gentle press against his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise. Before him, Kun was leaning forward, kissing him in the softest way possible with his eyes closed. Ten couldn't help but let his eyes flutter close again. He kissed back, gently like Kun did. Sighing into the kiss, Ten almost got himself lost with the way Kun's cologne invaded his breathing. The Chinese male pulled away first and Ten reluctantly opened his eyes again to see Kun smiling.

"Been meaning to do that for a long time now," Kun said.

Ten stared at him, blinking rapidly in confusion. Kun had a light pink dusting his face. He looked flustered, nervous even. When Ten's eyes travelled down, he couldn't help but notice how pink and kissable Kun's lips were. He had never notice this before. And that would have been weird to notice how good your best friend's lips looked. Especially to imagine how great it was if you had your lips pressed against his.

This was weird, he had never felt this way about Kun. About his  _best friend._ The loud, indistinguishable noise ringing in his ear. The quickening beat of his heart. The red heat creeping up his neck. This was weird. It was weirder that Ten couldn't help but stare at Kun, wondering since when did he look this attractive.

Someone cleared their throat, snapping Ten out from his dazed state. He looked to his side. One of the other baristas, Jaehyun, was standing there with Ten's order of iced Americano.

"Sorry to interrupt your precious moment." he started. "But Joy noona has been calling your name for three times already and she's so done with both of you that she send me instead to give you your drink, Ten hyung." Jaehyun said and placed the regular-sized iced Americano on the table. "Need I remind you that this is a public space? _Please_ take your intimacy somewhere else." he deadpanned.

"This college is homophobic." Ten grumbled under his breath.

"We're not," Jaehyun replied. "But maybe some of us are bitter that we couldn't have a good love life. Enjoy your coffee though!"

Ten watched as Jaehyun walked away and disappeared into the staff room. Kun faked a cough. "Uh, maybe I should go?" he asked, ready to stand up and sprint off.

"No!" Ten said, quickly reaching out for Kun's hand to stop him. "No, um, don't go." he mumbled.

Kun must have noticed the uncertainty in Ten's voice because he settled back down on his seat, making himself comfortable. "Okay. I won't go." he replied.

He smiled, kind and comforting. Kun was always kind. His presence a comfort for Ten. Maybe that was why. Because he was always a steady presence in his life. Because Kun was Ten's best friend, the closest person he was with. That maybe had been the reason he never knew, always blinded by the other's warm smile that he never realised Kun like him.

"This is... awkward," Ten said.

"I guess I shouldn't have done that?" Kun asked.

"I think you should have done that." Ten replied. "If you didn't, I didn't think I will ever know. As you can see, I'm not really the brightest person to walk this college." Kun chuckled and Ten relaxed a little. "If you've always wanted to do that, why have you never done it?"

Kun sighed. "Well, if you're not the brightest person to walk this college, I guess I'm not the couragest one." he said. "I'm scared Ten. You say that you're not the brightest but you always shine the most wherever you go. Everyone knows you and everyone is fond of you. You can easily date anyone you see. Plus, you've always just seen me as a friend. There's no way you'll ever like me that way."

"You really think so about me?" Ten asked, smiling shyly. Kun nodded his head. "But you're wrong about me."

"What is it?"

"Of course I can pick up anyone I see to date. I'm irresistible. Whoever refuse to date me is missing out a lot." Kun rolled his eyes. "But," Ten looked down at his fingers, fidgeting around. "I guess I finally realize why I never go on and do that; why I keep whining about being single when I can go out and find new people."

Kun tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I will never find someone like you." Ten raised his head to look at Kun. The other male was blushing but he looked like he wanted Ten to elaborate more.

Ten cleared his throat. He grabbed his iced Americano, the ice already melting and the drink looking watery than usual. He sipped on it slowly before putting it aside. "Everytime I think about dating someone I always wonder if they could treat me right. If they could like me for who I am, for my personality and attitude. If they can like me enough to point out my mistakes. I realize then that only you're able to do that. You've always been my guide, my best friend. You make me happy and perhaps I got too comfortable around you that I've never realize my change of feelings."

Maybe along the lines of fooling around, stressing out and making friends, Ten had come to like Kun more than a friend. It was hard to tell, to differentiate his usual feeling of playfulness or if he was flirting with Kun. There was never a boundary between them. And maybe the blind line between their friendship had made everything seemed normal to Ten, not because he had been in love with his best friend for the past year or so.

Kun smiled, his lips curved upwards in that kind and comforting smile. The smile full of warmth that had been Ten's favourite ever since they've known each other. It was easier to like Kun this way, easier to fall in love with him.

"So," Ten started. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked. "The purpose of this challenge was to get someone to kiss me and date them later."

"Are we not on a date right now?" Kun inquired.

Ten blinked. He looked around them. They were in a coffee shop, Ten with his iced Americano and Kun with his iced Latte. They were facing each other on the round table, legs unconsciously tangling with the other under the table as they conversed. This looked terribly like a date. Indeed, they were already on a date. Ten looked down at his attire and gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me we're going on a date!" he said, pouting. "I should have dressed better for our first date."

"Pretty sure it's not our first but you always look good in anything." Kun replied causing the Thai male to blush.

"I'm not gonna get use to this am I?"

"You just have to get use to it soon."

They looked at each other, staring at the other with their cheeks puffed out like children. A few moments later they couldn't help but burst out giggling. The ice from their coffees melting and the red on Ten's cheek was just him blushing brightly.

 

 

 

 

  
( "How do you tell your crush that you like him without explicitly telling him that you like him?" Kun sprawled over his couch, staring up at his ceiling.

Ten had went out with some friends and was currently not in their dorm room. Doyoung was here though. He was sitting on Kun's desk chair, spinning around on it as his finger scrolled down his phone.

"How about doing a kiss or slap challenge and randomly kiss a stranger in front of your crush to make him jealous so he will proceed to confess to you." Doyoung replied.

Kun craned his neck to look at Doyoung. The other male who probably sensed that Kun was looking at him turned to stare at him. Kun cocked an eyebrow at him. "Elaborate?"

Doyoung turned to his phone. Kun waited for awhile before hearing his phone notification going off beside him. He too his phone and opened up the video Doyoung just send him. He watched the video - about this guy who went up to stranger and ask them whether they will kiss or slap him, a kiss or slap challenge. Kun nodded his head. "Interesting," he mumbled.

"I'll do this," Kun said. "Well, _I_ won't be the one doing it of course. If I make my crush jealous, he might take it the wrong way, resulting in an unresolved issue. You know, like those fiction Johnny hyung likes to read."

Doyoung looked at him. "Then who's gonna do it?" he asked.

The ends of Kun's lips curled up into a sly smirk. "I'm gonna make my crush do it.")

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
